


1 to 10

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Mathew is a teenager born with the ability to see numbers above people's heads saying how dangerous they are, and at puberty starts to get flashes into those people's past about why they are so dangerous. The new transfer at school, an albino, is a 10, and what worries Mathew is how close he seems to be trying to get to him.





	1 to 10

Mathew is a teenager born with the ability to see numbers above people's heads saying how dangerous they are, and starting at puberty to start to get flashes into those people's past about why they are so dangerous. And those glimpses turn into more and more the more he knows the person.

A normal child would be a one, maybe a two when they are angry because hey accidents can happen and say what if a child pushed someone and they fell and hit their head and that ended up killing them?

Dangerous.

Everyone can be deadly if pushed enough, after all.

The one time he went onto a military base with his brother, that was when he saw the highest number he ever has-a seven. Maybe someone skilled enough and trained to kill people. Perhaps.

Which brings him to the new kid at school. The albino with a 10 above his head. The one named Gilbert who kept trying to become his friend and get close to him.

He hoped he wasn't being paranoid. He hoped that his not reporting him wasn't abetting an actual killer. But what could he say? That he suspected someone was dangerous? And how would he explain that? For now, though, he'd just try and politely keep him away. Maybe he was just a nice kid, but he'd never been wrong about his, well, um ability before. What was up with Gilbert? And was he really just being paranoid thinking he might be trying to get close to him to one day murder him?  
________________________________________  
*Prussia's POV*  
.....................................................................  
So here he was, stuck in high school yet again. Granted, this time was of his own volition and not because of his younger brother sending him back yet again to keep him out of the way. Nope, this was bona fide his good nature, him doing this as a favour for Franny Pants who wanted to make sure his boy Canada was okay.

After all, who'd ever heard of a Nation taking this long to reawaken after dying? It was unprecedented. Nations were always born knowing who they were. But Mathew honestly seemed to have no clue about who he really was. Gilbert had been watching him for months now and he never gave any hint that he even knew who he was and was just going about being a human for the heck of it. He didn't even seem to be able to feel his own citizen's feelings!

He'd even gotten into a fight and punched out a few people close by just to see Mathew's reaction…and aside from a disgusted look and a suspiciously soon arriving teacher after Mathew left, well he hadn't gotten the reaction he was looking for out of him.

Which left him with quite the awkward predicament.

Yes, France's son was alive, or at least seemed to have successfully been reincarnated, but was he still a Nation? He'd been acting so...human. Had he broken the cycle of reincarnation where he came back but not fully and would stay human throughout this life? Would he be able to unlock his memories eventually but have no Nation powers?  
Or was this not actually his son and he was wrong and this was a human who just happened to look like every single reincarnation of Canada had so far? And with even most of his mannerisms too? Prussia didn't know what to think, or even what to call back to France about. Which he really had to do soon or Franny Pants would be too worried to wait back and actually come here himself…and that would be a mess. He didn't want his friend to worry or feel hurt if this new version of Mathew Williams didn't remember his old father figure.

So, that left him with the question....What was he supposed to do here?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Interested?  
> This will be eventual RusCan by the way all.
> 
> Also, I'm not intentionally not posting for other stories currently up. I'm just focusing right now on bringing my stuff over from fanfiction . net as I like this site better for putting all this up. I'll still be doing my best to give updates to stories as I go.


End file.
